Billy La Bufanda Enseña Los Animales
"The theater is packed. The performance is sold out. The room is buzzing with excitement. Billy la Bufanda is going to teach the animals." Billy La Bufanda Enseña Los Animales, or Billy The Scarf Teaches The Animals in English, is a story about Billy's planned stage performance about animals -- except without Billy. Plot Scene starts in a theater, with a curtain depicting Billy la Bufanda's face. Gorro enters the scene to announce the start of the performance. However, when the curtain rises, we find no Billy. Gorro tries to exit, but Jacket urges him to stall. Gorro reluctantly steps up to stage. he introduces the Hippo and Giraffe, trying to segue into Billy coming. However, to no avail there is still no Billy. Gorro goes on to introduce other topics unrelated to animals, such as the alphabet, colors, car parts, imperfect conjugations, planets and medical equipment, all with actors to portray them. Eventually, all the actors get fed up or injured by the commotion, leaving only Gorro to appease the crowd. Gorro gets nervous, and ends the play by announcing his name. Much to his surprise, Everybody loved the performance, making him a star. Lyrics Spanish = ¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Bienvenidos! Hoy, Billy la Bufanda va a enseñarles...¡LOS ANIMALES! Ejem...BILLY la BUFANDA va a enseñarles ¡LOS ANIMALES! (Gorro, ¡haz algo!) (¡Psst! Gorro, ¡haz algo!) Voy a enseñarles los animales. Los animales grandes y...los más grandes. Hay que aprender los animales. ¿Están listos para aprenderlos con Billy? Además, voy a enseñarles el alfabeto desde la letra ‘A’ hasta la ’G’. Hay que aprender el alfabeto. ¿Están listos para aprenderlo conmigo? Además, voy a enseñarles los colores. Además, las partes del auto. Además, voy a enseñarles cómo conjugar los verbos irregulares en el imperfecto del subjuntivo acabados en -ER, por ejemplo el verbo saber que es “Supiera” o “Supiese” o el verbo tener que es “Tuviera” o “Tuviese” o…otros…verbos…importantes. Y los planetas. Y el equipo médico. Además, voy a enseñarles...otras cosas...cosas que son muy educativas… ¡SOY GORRO! |-| English = Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome! Today, Billy the Scarf is going to teach you...THE ANIMALS! Ahem...BILLY the SCARF is going to teach you THE ANIMALS! (Hat, do something!) (Psst! Hat, do something!) I am going to teach you the animals. The big animals and…the bigger ones. It’s necessary to learn the animals. Are you ready to learn them with Billy? In addition, I’m going to teach you the alphabet from the letter ‘A’ to ‘G’. It’s necessary to learn the alphabet. Are you ready to learn it with me? In addition, I’m going to teach you the colors. In addition, car parts. In addition, I’m going to teach you how to conjugate imperfect subjunctive verbs ending in ER, for example the verb “saber” which is “supiera” or “supiese” or the verb “tener” which is “tuviera” or “tuviese”…or…other…important…verbs. And the planets. And medical equipment. In addition, I'm going to teach you...other things...things that are very educational... I'M HAT! Production There are few to none publicly known details on ''Billy La Bufanda Enseña Los Animales ''production. All that can be said is that it was animated by PokeGravy Studios and was intended to be a surprise. The video would be released February 8th, 2017. It would get released on YouTube later on August 23rd, 2018. Characters * Billy la Bufanda - pictured. * The Ganga Girls - cameo, silhouette. * Gorro (voiced by James Wooldridge) * Jacket (voiced by James Wooldridge) - debut. * Baseball Cap - debut. * Blouse - debut. * Socks - debut. Trivia * .]]During the Find the Ganga Girls event, the Ganga Girls can be seen at 4:20 down the hallway. **This is the only Ganga Girls appearance during a credits sequence. *The only reoccurring Billy la Bufanda character to appear is Gorro. *This story isn't part of the Billy y las Botas plot line. Category:Animated Stories Category:Stories Category:Songs Category:Animated